I Have Fallen
by little-bambi-eyes
Summary: Nezumi and Shion are days away from unknown that will follow the cataclysmic events to ensue on the Holy Day. It's time to stop playing pretend. Nezumi breached the walls of No.6 to rescue Shion, and now Shion is breaching Nezumi's own walls. NEZUMI X SHION HARD YAOI RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1: Quarrel

_"I have fallen." __No.6, Quarrel _

It was a seemingly normal night, well, as normal as the two of them could manage anyways. Nezumi was sprawled across his small tattered bed, naturally; while Shion sat on the small red couch that might as well be his own. He seemed to be captivated by whatever he was reading. Cravat and Moonlit were on either of his shoulders, looking down at the book as though they were reading too, probably expecting Shion to read the words to them. Shion usually refrained from reading aloud when Nezumi was present though, unless he was sure that he was sleeping, at least.

Nezumi rolled over and eyed the white haired boy, who didn't look up from his book at Nezumi's sudden movement. He kept watching him, as he licked his fingers to aid him in turning the pages, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hey," he said huskily.

Shion looked up from the book and Cravat jumped off his shoulder and scurried to Nezumi, chirping and sitting on the bed next to him. When his eyes met the other boys, he looked confused.

"Yes?" Shion asked him, questioningly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I believe that this is called reading… Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just… hungry." Nezumi said.

"Oh, right. Okay."

Shion pondered all of the things he could make for dinner. He thought about maybe asking Nezumi, but usually that proved pointless because he just ate whatever Shion cooked.

"You don't have to worry about it now, I guess. I'll go find something while I'm out."

He would probably end up cooking anyways, as he himself had to eat. Shion figured Nezumi was going to perform as Eve tonight, because, well it seemed to have been a while since the last time- but usually Rikiga would gush to Shion about any performance coming up. He closed the book and stood to return it to the shelf. Walking over to the isles, he shot over his shoulder "You never mentioned going out tonight?"

"Do I usually tell you?" Nezumi asked sarcastically.

_Well no_, Shion thought.

"You at least imply that you won't be around whenever you are intending to head out for a bit."

He pushed the book into its empty space on the shelf.

"Where do you go?" he asked.

It wasn't much of a question, and he didn't really expect an answer. Nezumi hardly ever answered his questions. He usually only accused Shion of being nosy and told him to stop trying to pry into his life, but as they both knew, that was hardly ever his intention. He was merely curious.

_I want to learn more about you. _

"Nowhere special, Shion, Just _out_. Geez, I think it's the fact that you've been away from your mother for so long that's starting to make you feel the desire to act like mine. I better get a move on and start pursuing your silly little _third option _if I ever want to get you off of my back_._"

"That's not it at all!" Shion shot back, ignoring the last comment.

Nezumi seemed startled at the others sudden lash, curious as to why that offended him so much. He was only teasing, and he assumed Shion knew that. But he decided he _needed_ a good teasing, and curled his lips up at the sides as he stood, crossing the room in five long strides to reach the other boy. He stood in front of him, putting his hand on his hip coolly.

"Don't get so defensive, Shion. It's okay if you wanna act like my mom. I guess I can roll with that. Maybe I'll decide that I think it's cute. Wouldn't that be some kink?" He winked.

Shion scoffed and went to walk around the other boy. When Nezumi stepped in his way he sneered, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He was obviously becoming frustrated. _Good_, Nezumi thought.

"Aw, Shion- There's really no reason to be testy that way. I'm only teasing. Do I deserve a spanking for my bad attitude, ma?" Nezumi grinned.

"You're looking down on me again. You're the only person who's been so egotistical they think they know everything about me. You act like my insides are exposed to you and so you point out every little flaw you find. You have a habit of making me feel like shit sometimes."

The harsh language that Shion had just displayed startled Nezumi, but more so than that, it was kinda… hot. He let any trace of humour dissolve from his face, and he became solemn. He could see Shion starting to maybe regret what he'd just said. Now Nezumi wanted to challenge him, and he knew Shion would do anything to be looked at as Nezumi's equal.

_I want to be your equal._

"Alright fine," Nezumi challenged. "Give me one example of that, and work to demonstrate it for me so that maybe I'll better understand what you've been trying to convey to me for so long. K?"

"I won't jump through this hoop, Nezumi. I'm no longer in the mood for games. Sorry I'm being cranky, I guess that I'm just a little stressed since the Holy Day is coming up and everything..."

"I'll leave you alone once you show me. I won't belittle you anymore. Scouts honor." Nezumi vowed, placing his fingers at his brow in a mock salute.

Shion considered this, as Nezumi had expected, but what he wasn't expecting was the sudden laughter that erupted in the white haired boy. Shion stepped into him and whispered "Fine. I accept your challenge. First, close your eyes." And Nezumi did as he was told, playing along.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Shion asked himself. _Yes, of course I am. I'm too close to turn back now. This is just what I've been waiting for._

He rose on the balls of his feet, putting both hands on Nezumi's chest and caught the blue haired boy's bottom lip in between his teeth. He kept his eyes open, studying the confusion in the boy in front of him, noting how his eyebrows rose and he gasped. Nezumi was hardly expecting such a daring move on Shion's behalf, gathered and composed as he was, Shion was surprised he reacted at all. He pulled away.

"The worst thing you do… the thing that pisses me off the most; is that you belittle me because you're too scared to admit your own feelings. Whether it be admitting it to yourself or some other party, I'm not sure, but you just can't seem to reason with the fact that you're feelings aren't that far off from my own." Shion finished, tears welling up in his eyes.

Nezumi simply gawked at him, and cocking his head to the side asked, "Shion, what the _fuck_ was that?" The shorter boy glared at him, the tears beginning to spill over his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, looking like a fish out of water. "Uh, it..." he choked. Nezumi held a finger up to Shion, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

"It was what, Shion? Do you think I don't admit my feelings because I'm too scared of what others will think? By this point, I can hardly see the point in giving two shits anymore. I've _fallen. _But I didn't want to voice it because I didn't want your feelings for me get in the way of the things you care about most. I don't want you to change."

_I've fallen. _

_ I don't want you to change._

"You're what I care the most about." Shion shook his head.

"What about Karan, and that wh-, I mean- what about Safu? No.6? The hell hole you're so hopelessly in love with? And your reasons for that, by the way, are so far beyond me I can't even begin to comprehend what's going on in the oblivious head of yours. That's beside the point, what about all of the things you said about destroying the wall? _It's not all black and white_, things like that, huh? I didn't tell you because I don't know how to confront you about the grey that I've opened my eyes to. This feeling that I have for you _kills_ me. It makes me do and feel things I never would've before and I don't know how to deal with it!" He started to pant, realizing that his voice had progressively become louder with every word.

Shion shrunk where he stood, his heart pounding furiously. He just wanted to put this behind them. He wasn't prepared to meet this head on just yet. Why'd he opened his fat mouth?

"I…I'm sorry. I'll go… I'm sorry for saying anything."

Shion started towards the door without lifting his eyes from the floor.

"-The hell are you gonna _go_?! God dammit, Shion, I've fallen for you. You belong here. HERE!"

Pride being the least of his concerns, Nezumi started to cry. He hit the floor and sat where he'd stood, unable to stand anymore. He started again, not even stopping to regain even a little composure.

"Four years ago you changed my life forever. I thought about you every day, and I hate to admit it, but sometimes I even thought about giving up. But I came back for you because you don't belong in No.6. You're too good for that. You've changed me, and maybe I'm becoming weak or soft or whatever the hell Inukashi wants to think but I can't help it." He swallowed. "I love you."

"I..." Shion murmured, "Ne-Nezumi, I…"

"It's fine. Look- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get worked up. You win." Nezumi said, wiping any traces of tears off of his face before meeting Shion's eyes. "Come here." He beckoned.

Shion sat, bewildered, before he crossed the room cautiously, sitting down on his knees in front of Nezumi. The blue haired boy reached out and took Shion's wrist, guiding his hand to press up against his own heart.

"I'm still the same blood and flesh and warmth you saved four years ago, and I'll forever owe you for blessing me with your presence. You never deserve to feel less than you are. You're you, and that's the most wonderful thing you can be." He smiled sadly. "I just don't want to let you go, that's all."

Shion was starting to feel helpless and exhausted considering what'd just happened. He wondered if it was over, or if the worst was yet to come. Honestly, he really didn't know what to say. Part of him was sad for being the cause of Nezumi's internal suffering, and another part of his was pleased that Nezumi had finally come to terms with his feelings for him. So he did all that he could think of, and that was wrapping him arms around the other boy and pressing his lips to Nezumi's.

He kept their lips connected as he stood, supporting the other boy's weight and guiding him so that he stood as well. He walked them backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto his back. Nezumi, who was now on top of him, smiled and began to snicker. He lifted his weight off of Shion and looked down at him.

"This is just like you." He noted, flashing his teeth at the other boy. "You really want your first experience to be what they call 'make up sex'?"

Colour rose to Shion's cheeks and he raised a hand and smacked Nezumi's shoulder. Of course they both knew that this was no good, as Shion had no real intention of inflicting pain on Nezumi. Yet Nezumi let his smile fade and fall into a pout. He screwed up his eyebrows so that he looked deeply pained that Shion would hit him.

"Aw, come on Shion. What if you'd hurt me?" he teased, mood changing.

"Then I would've kissed it better, like my mom used to do for me…" Shion said, feeling silly for admitting this out loud. Humour reached Nezumi's eyes and naturally, Shion felt even sillier.

"In that case…" he paused, and frowned, "ouch."

The blue haired boy smiled wickedly.

Shion raised the same hand and grabbed the neck of Nezumi's green shirt, pulling it down over his shoulder to expose the skin he'd just abused. He brushed his lips against his skin, and the blue haired boy shivered over him. Shion kissed gently. As one would have been enough, he pulled away, only to decide that he himself couldn't handle leaving just one. His lips met the warm flesh again, and he worked his way up- kissing a trail until Nezumi's lips met his own.

"Better?" Shion asked, mostly to himself.

Nezumi's skin was now a cluster fuck of gooseflesh and a surge of power that shot straight to his groin. He felt less sad or embarrassed or whatever it'd been moments earlier. Now he had a growing desire, and he hoped Shion knew that if he tried to get away from him that it would hardly sit well with him by this point. Shion was easy enough to persuade, what with Nezumi's charm and good looks. Nezumi chided himself. He couldn't take advantage of Shion without hurting his feelings, or bruising his pride. He'd have to discover some other tactic.

"Shion-," he breathed, pulling away from the boy under him. "I'm sorry" he said, eyes softening.

Shion searched Nezumi's face, and shut his eyes. His eye brows rose as he looked for the right words to say, but ended up simply telling Nezumi that he wasn't to blame. Shion wanted to take full responsibility for their previous episode.

"Next time, I'm not going to give you the room to lie to me. That includes keeping secrets from me. You promised you wouldn't lie to me before. Did I not punch you hard enough the other night?" Shion teased.

"You toyed with my feelings that night Shion; I was too numb to pay attention to your feeble attempts to beat me. Violence is never the answer." He smiled down at the warm crimson eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that" Shion chuckled.

"Yeah well, there's a lot I still haven't let you know about me, huh?"

Nezumi leant down and took Shion's lips in his once more, this time slipping his tongue along them. Shion accommodated him, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along Nezumi's. Nezumi was surprised at Shion's ability to kiss so well considering his serious lack of experience. He smiled to himself, and naturally, this did not go unnoticed.

"Huh?" Shion asked, breaking the kiss.

"You," Nezumi responded.

"Me? What'd I do? Am I not doing it right?" he fretted.

"Shhhh, that's not what I meant. You're fine. Good even. I promise."

Shion accepted this with no further questions, but instead, a spark of confidence. He reached up and grabbed Nezumi around his sides, holding him closer. With fistfuls of Nezumi's yellow shirt, he ducked around the blue haired boys face and kissed his neck. He bit the skin lightly, and lapped his tongue over the teeth marks that stayed imprinted in his skin.

Nezumi made all sorts of pleasurable noises over Shion, who was obviously enjoying himself. Nezumi pulled his knees up onto the mattress around Shion's hips so that he was straddling him. He grinned triumphantly at the boy beneath him. He'd had experience with sex before of course, but instead of plunging head first into it, he had to consider something. This was Shion he was dealing with, the sweet little white haired virgin that he'd begun to adore. He would take it slow, make it romantic. He could already tell that the payoff would be well worth the wait and since both of their feelings were out in the open, at least to each other, Nezumi could go to all lengths to convey just how much Shion affected him.

He chuckled under his breath, realizing that all the tension that had just exploded in his den was probably something along the lines of what you'd call 'sexual frustration.' They cooked for each other, spent almost every waking moment together, whether it was intentional or not. Hell, sometimes they even slept next to each other. Mornings could sometimes be awkward once you considered the fact that both boys woke with an almost painful boner and nowhere to run. What better way to start each day than to almost die from embarrassment? Nezumi was a good actor and displayed his lack of care almost as if it were true; Shion on the other hand, did not have that advantage.

Nezumi gently peeled the boy off of him, and told him to relax. Shion seems genuinely surprised, but did as he was told and scooted back on the pillows, closing his eyes and chewing on him bottom lip.

Since he was already on top of Shion, Nezumi took advantage of this position by sliding his hands under the boy's shirt and brushing his lips along the waistline of his pants. Shion shuddered but attempted to stay still when Nezumi shushed him. The blue haired boy stuck out his tongue and licked a trail from Shions left hipbone to his right, back to the middle and up until he dipped it in the others navel. Shion squealed and moved furiously beneath him when Nezumi pulled away to blow. This made his trail cold and apparently tickled like hell. While Shion jerked and giggled, he leant in again and let his lips roam until they found a creamy little bud that decided to peak at the sudden attention. Shion, on the other hand, became silent as a mouse. He let his tongue pass his lips and flicked the nipple back and forth, earning appreciative moans from Shion, who was as incoherent as ever.

When he pulled away, Shion frowned and sat up.

"Why'd you stop?" he wondered.

"Are you wanting me to continue?" Nezumi asked, already knowing the answer.

Shion blushed furiously and lay back down on the pillows.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of? Don't you mean, 'Oh yes, Nezumi the talented? The show must go on!'" he teased.

Nezumi stood and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, moving the kettle onto the stove. He picked up a blanket from the little red couch and tossed it at Shion, who displayed his feeling of abandonment thoroughly.

"Stop with the puppy dog eyes. Cuddle up and stay warm, I'll cook for you tonight." He obliged.

Nezumi decided that wondering the streets as he'd planned didn't sound as entertaining as it had before. He just wanted out of the house, probably just to distract himself. Now, he was happy to stay and treat Shion. After all, Shion had done a lot for him.

Just as Nezumi presumed, Shion was out in the next five minutes. He figured it'd be a few hours before he woke, and he'd just have to continuously reheat his food until that moment came. This was fine with him because he desperately needed something to distract him from all the temptations that flooded through his brain at once.


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

_"I have fallen." __No.6, Temptation_

It was around 3:30 in the morning when Shion had finally begun to stir. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes before meeting them with Nezumi's. Nezumi walked over and handed him a bowl once he sat up. Shion rubbed his eyes again before examining the food closely.

"What time is it?" he wondered.

"Three thirty two," Nezumi smiled.

Shion counted backwards in his head, seeing how many hours he'd been out.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Nezumi." He apologized. He took the bowl and let it warm his hands. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "This is still warm?" he pondered.

"Yeah, I kept heating it in case you woke up. Thankfully you did."

"It smells good," Shion noted. He took a small bite, testing the water and decided it tasted good too. He proved to be very hungry, as Nezumi watched him try to pace himself, but finish the whole bowl in under 5 minutes anyways. He looked at Nezumi wide eyed one he was through and stated, "That was delicious."

"I cooked for myself before you got here, you know."

"Yes, well…" Shion started.

"The only reason I don't do it anymore is because you're usually so willing. It seems to be something you enjoy, so I let you cook for me. Don't let his go to your head."

"Okay," Shion grinned sheepishly.

After eating, Shion lay back down and told Nezumi that he could join him. Nezumi dismissed the offer for now, and told Shion to rest. He opened a book and crossed his legs as he sat on the small red couch where Hamlet soon joined him. He read for a while, until he heard Shion breathing heavily and decided that he should probably join his sleeping companion as it was almost 5 by now. He guessed he was sort of tired, and that exhaustion would probably greet him once he put his head on his pillow.

He then replaced the book on the shelf, and Nezumi crossed the room and sat carefully on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. He unlaced them skillfully and sat them quietly next to the nightstand. He then turned around to see Shions sleeping face. _So vulnerable, _he thought. _So delicate and oblivious…_

He reached down to trace his fingers along the scar that stained Shion's cheek. Shion stirred beneath him but stilled after a moment. Nezumi sighed and lay down gently next to Shion, facing him. The thick blanket of lashes that hugged his cheeks twitched as he dreamt. Nezumi smiled to himself and wondered what sort of things Shion dreamed about. _Was it No.6? Or maybe that whore Safu…_ It was then that the corner of Shions mouth curled up in a silly looking half smile, and he whispered "Nezumiiii…"

Nezumi's eyed widened and answered "Yes?" quietly incase Shion were actually awake. When no response came, Nezumi swallowed the fact that Shion was dreaming about him. This pleased him immensely, but he'd never share that with anyone. In fact, he'd try to forget he even felt it.

Shion stirred once more and this time grumbled, "Nezu…I- stopppi-". He rolled over to lay on his back, and raised his hand to wipe his face. _Sweat_? Nezumi wondered? He leaned in, and sure enough, little droplets of sweat nestled neatly across Shion's creamy skin. _A dream about me that would cause him to sweat? What was he saying just now? Ugh._

Desire flooded through the blue haired boy, and he fought with himself about what to do now. He should simply dismiss it just as he did with everything else Shion said in his sleep. Just roll over and fall into a dream himself. His actions were against his thoughts though, as he leant in and pressed his lips against Shion's. Shion made no movement at first, and after a moment, Nezumi retreated. He figured he was off the hook until Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's shoulders and pulled him back down for another kiss. "Nezu…" Shion mumbled once more.

Taken aback, Nezumi stumbled backwards, cupping the back of his neck with his palm anxiously. Shion sat up on the small bed, tangled in a rather messy display of the blanket he'd been given earlier. He looked contemplative, as if trying to remember something, and then shifted his gaze to Nezumi. His brows knitted together and his crimson eyes glowed in the dim light of the small room. "What the heck?" he questioned.

A strange feeling approached Nezumi, starting in the pit of his stomach and erupting from his lungs as he held his sides and doubled over. "Shion, my god.." he gasped between guffaws, "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Shion, at this point, looked disgruntled and even more tired than before. He was probably unsure of why the hell he was even awake, let alone why Nezumi had gone and lost his marbles all of a sudden.

Nezumi caught his breath and approached the boy who wore a humorous look of confusion plastered on his face. He cupped one of his cheeks in his palm and ran the pad of his thumb yet again over the pink snake that held Shion in its coils. He leant forward and pressed his lips to the others, cocking his head to the side, guiding Shions mouth to open and soon feeling his tongue slick against his own. Not only did Shion not pull away and grimace, he allowed Nezumi to kiss him. He even kissed back with a hunger that sort of…. frightened him. He pulled away to allow the white haired boy an explanation.

"I was just-"

"Kissing without telling?" Shion interjected.

"No, well, yes. You're rather desirable in your sleep and I just..."

"What part is your favourite, my obnoxious snores or streams of drool?" Shion frowned.

Nezumi's jaw fell slack.

"Neither of those things was just happening. Nor do they ever." Nezumi assured him.

Shion huffed and leaned back down on the mound of pillows. He scratched his forehead softly and yawned in sincere exhaustion. This was the second time he'd been awoken on Nezumi's account. Nezumi willed him to return back to his dreams, the ones that apparently had a very familiar man character. Which reminded him of his chance to see the smaller boy blush, and it was an opportunity that simply couldn't wait until the sun came up, which he knew would be soon.

"Before I come get in bed with you and we both pretend this never happened…" he shifted his gaze to the floor, "What where you dreaming about just now?"

Bright red crept up Shions neck up over to flush his face. He blushed to the tips of his very ears. He covered his face and rubbed up and down, and then gave Nezumi a look of raw embarrassment. As if pretending he didn't remember, he studied his nails. He then stuck a finger in his mouth to chew at the cuticle- a nervous habit. "Er," he pulled the finger out of his mouth, "I don't remember."

"Liar," Nezumi retorted.

"Okay, boy genius. You tell me what I was dreaming of then!" Shion said impatiently.

Nezumi clasped his hands together at the small of his back and bent down so that his lips were mere breaths away from Shion's ear when he cooed, "Me? You were dreaming of me, weren't you? Or am I deeply mistaken?"

Shion bit his lip and looked at Nezumi like he might die of embarrassment. _Oh this is too good_, Nezumi thought to himself. The expression on Shion's face was priceless, and he hoped he realized that Nezumi would probably never let this go. Accepting the harsh reality that was loving a drop dead flawless egomaniac, Shion squeaked "You aren't mistaken."

"Mmmm, I didn't think so" Nezumi murmured. He took the flesh of Shion's soft neck into his mouth and sucked in earnest, causing Shion to inhale sharply. Pulling away, his eyes liquid silver and lips plump and moist, he kissed the boy until Shion gasped for more air than he could possibly supply himself through his own nose.

They continued this for a while. Taking turns to take whatever action would make the other moan in appreciation. No sound was ever the same, and though they were just kissing and touching, licking and biting; it really never grew tiresome. Shion seemed to have enough fuel to go on all night since he'd had the chance to rest. Nezumi on the other hand, hadn't slept a wink. He supposed it was his own fault, as it was. Needless to say it was him to bring their rather heated snogging session to a close.

"Sorry Shion, I suppose I should let you rest." He breathed.

"Mmmm,"Shion hummed.

He yawned and Nezumi lay on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Shion nuzzled up into Nezumi's neck and kissed his adam's apple softly before whispering "'Night, Nezumi… See you in the mornin'"

Nezumi smiled to himself. He was unsure that he could form words to describe how pleased he was in this moment, so he decided he would wait until he could form proper thoughts before trying again. Minutes later, their soft snores echoed throughout the room in harmony, as Nezumi finally joined Shion in slumber. Tonight there would be no reason for nightmares, and it goes without saying that it would be a sweet break for them both.

**Authors note: **Hey readers! I know this is nothing special but I wanted to thank all who took the time to read it. I started with the intentions of writing a cliché one chapter smut but I've decided to break it into chapters and hopefully make it a little interesting. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, sorry the first few chapters are a little slow. I'll do my best to have another every two days with lots of improvements along the way so- look for each new chapter and leave a review! Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3: Transition

_"I have fallen." __No.6, Transition_

Getting used to this new feeling of openness with Shion would be something he'd need practice with. The realization that none of the day-to-day tasks the two of them spent previously would ever be the same hit him like a bullet. Having a boner in the morning would no longer be embarrassing as it would be something of a conversation starter, and sleeping side by side would probably become the norm.

Shion seemed to be living with his own new sense of their life to the fullest, being as open as ever; even giving Nezumi sweet kisses on his neck before dancing recklessly across the room- (Some things hadn't changed, obviously, as Shion was still an unskillful dancer) while Nezumi was as secluded as ever. He was quiet as he studied Shion who mindlessly completed his daily distractions.

He couldn't help but take in all of the small qualities about Shion that twisted his stomach in knots; little things that would be easily looked over if it'd been anyone else. Shion wasn't anyone else though, he was _Shion_ -and if there was anything Nezumi'd learned about Shion since he'd joined him here- it was that _everyone_ found it easy to find the beauty in him.

The one thing that almost had him surrendering in pleas and begging was the crimson eyes that saw through at him like no one else could. Pools of warm liquid garnet swallowed him whole as he studied the other boy's face. He realized he must've been staring when Shion had begun to look fretful. He sat his bowl down on the floor and wiped at his face blindly before asking "Nezumi, why are you staring? Dammit. Is there food all over my face?"

Nezumi chuckled lightly and assured him that there was no reason for him to worry. Not only was there not a crumb of food on his face, but Nezumi wouldn't have minded either way.

It was the fact that Shion was had such an unorthodox way of doing things that made him so easy to be around. He was sweet and caring; which startled locals because no one acted like that in the West District. Here it was _kill or be killed_, but Shion saw through that as well. Most of all, Shion was humble, despite the fact that he was witty and accomplished. Well, would've been, had Nezumi not waltzed in and stole his future away.

He felt bad for this. Not a day went by that he hadn't wished that things could've gone better for Shion. He was grateful he had not been turned in, of course. Hell, Shion had even fed him and treated his wounds, but he knew that he was fully responsible for Shion being stripped of everything he'd worked hard to achieve. There was no way Shion didn't feel remorse, but if you asked him, he'd tell you that he had no regrets. He was simply doing what he felt in his heart was the best thing to do. It saddened Nezumi to know he would never have enough to repay Shion for all he'd done for him, especially now. No matter how hard he tried, he could never live up to what Shion deserved.

Shion finished his meal and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, and stood to wash his bowl. Nezumi watched his slender backside as he strode across the room. He himself stood quietly in attempt to follow him. Simply wrapping his arms around the boy was all he needed to comfort himself in this moment. He was pleased that now that he'd admitted his growing desire for him, he could take action without startling Shion. And so he did, taking the boys warm waist into his arms, he pressed his lips to the back of Shion's neck.

The shorter of the two let his eyes close and whispered "What's up?"

"Not a thing."

"Y'know…." Shion faced him, "I kind of like this new you. You're a lot less of an ass."

_What the hell?_ Nezumi thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"Yeah, you do. You aren't teasing me or being randomly rude. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I kind of miss it. Though, like I said- it's a nice change."

"Yeah, well- I don't like the new you. You have a potty mouth." Nezumi scoffed.

"Maybe I spoke too soon."

He followed Nezumi, who led them into the isles of books that stood stacked all the way to the ceiling. Nezumi's eyes looked aimlessly over the dozens of titles he'd read countless times before wondering for the first time how the hell he'd managed it. Since he'd first come to the West District, the task he'd spent the most of his time on was checking up on Shion. Analyzing, deciding and waiting for the opportune moment to sneak him and snatch him out of No.6. Now he wondered if perhaps he'd done it with an ulterior motive. No. It was simply to save Shion so they could be counted even. That was all. Otherwise, he'd had plenty of down time to sit on his ass and read. Distractions were something he worked hard to find, as they usually stopped him from acting irrationally and something about Shion drove him to do such things. Take breaking into No.6 for example.

Unfortunately for Shion, there was no new read for Nezumi to pick up and save him now. Nezumi turned and took Shion's wrists into his palms, holding them together against the small of his back. Shion was, to no surprise, startled as hell at Nezumi's sudden advance. His eyes were wide as they took in Nezumi's flirtatious expression.

He smiled sweetly before biting Shion on the nose, softly of course, but with enough pressure to cause Shion to throw a fit.

This biting business was becoming something of a habit and it had the potential of being either a good thing, or a bad thing. He supposed it would depend on the preferences of the male captured in his (drum roll, please) _hand-made _shackles.

Shion whimpered and twisted out of Nezumi's grasp. He raised his fingers to his nose and rubbed it gently.

"Ouch, Nezumi. That hurt!"

"Did it?"

"Yeahhhhh," Shion fished.

"I didn't feel a thing," Nezumi winked.

Shion poked his tongue out at him.

"Careful, Shion, or it'll be next." He warned.

Shion slapped his hands over his face to hide his nose from sight. "You wouldn't!" he gasped, muffled by his hands. Though Nezumi was simply teasing, and he knew this, his voice was accusing. He would be a fool to put it past Nezumi anyways.

"I would" Nezumi replied, waving his hand over his shoulder, dismissing it for now. "But I like watching you squirm more. Listenboy, all I can say is to prepare yourself for when I'm in the mood to actually go through with it. I figure it'll be worth the trouble."

Somewhere, deep inside of him, Nezumi wished that he'd just been talking about taking Shion. Last night was as far away as a few measly hours. It was too fresh; too new. He longed for the time where he would be able to coax lovely sounds from Shion. To hear his name being called by Shion; voice breaking in response to Nezumi's efforts.

He knew that he would somehow see this play out one day, even if it took a while. Nezumi was impossibly efficient in getting his way. Not only was he supremely talented, but what fueled his efficiency; this ability to do things as thoroughly as possible- was his desire to get what he wanted at almost any cost.

He would be fooling himself he said he didn't want Shion. This boy; the one who was a shameless tease, the one who was the only living being that had Nezumi wrapped around one slender finger –even if Shion had a tendency to be a dumbass, he was flawless to Nezumi. He was Nezumi's one weakness, his kryptonite. The only thing that'd ever penetrated the tough skin he'd developed over his lifetime.

Even when the boy wasn't aware, Nezumi had always worked very hard to do things for Shion. Maybe Shion wasn't aware now, but soon he'd thank Nezumi for saving him from the tragic end that would inevitably become of No.6. Though, not even Nezumi was fully aware of how catastrophic it would be at this point. Whilst Nezumi wouldn't be close to repaying Shion then, Shion would feel obligated to give him anything, he thought. He had something in mind.

Shion looked stricken, and he knew of Nezumi's sincerity. He would keep his promise, and he would catch him when he was least expecting it. Nezumi was good at that. He would have to tread wearily. He laughed out loud.

"What's funny?" Nezumi inquired.

The white haired boy held a finger to his lips and batted his eye lashes in a teasing fashion. Nezumi looked at him skeptically for a moment, dismissed him, and picked a book from the top shelf.

"Nezumi, dammit!"

"There you go with that mouth again. Good lord, Shion." Nezumi grinned.

Shion couldn't help but feel that the reason that Nezumi was so talkative recently was because he'd discovered a new distraction, though this was less to distract himself as it was to distract Shion. He probably didn't care what Shion had been laughing about. He just wanted for him to start talking himself into oblivion so Nezumi could space out again.

"What's wrong with you?" Shion asked, mostly to himself.

"What." Nezumi said plainly, eyes skimming through the words on the page.

"We both know you've read the same book a million times, so please put it down and come here. Nezumi, I'm serious!"

Nezumi held the book with two fingers in front of Shions face before dropping it to hit the floor. Shion flailed in attempt to catch it, but mostly just broke its fall by slapping it around a few times. He knelt to pick it up off the ground and return it, glaring at Nezumi the whole time.

"Jesus! You spaz," Nezumi chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"You know what. Stop playing coy- dancing around me and what not."

"What are you even saying?" Nezumi blinked.

Shion took a step and placed his arms around Nezumi's neck.

"Stop running from your feelings; stop running from me." He whispered.

_Oh god_, Nezumi thought. _His lips are right there. If he knew how tempted I was right now, he wouldn't be doing this. Or maybe he would. Do I go for it? _Nezumi battled himself inside his brain for a moment, eyes lingering on Shion's lips. The upper was slightly fuller than the bottom, resting neatly together in a line shaped by his deep cupid's bow. _Dammit, go for it! _

"Do it." Shion cooed, bringing their lips closer. "Stop fighting it. Kiss me."

Nezumi never expected this. He expected that once his feelings were out, it would be him constantly forcing himself onto Shion. It'd only been a day yet, but still. Shion was captivating; Nezumi was so captivated by him in this moment that he'd forgotten to breath.

"Almost-" Shion prodded. "Do it, Nezumi."

It was the cooing of his name that caused him to throw himself desperately into the hold of the shorter boy. Kissing hungrily, as if he were starving and Shion was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen. And he was.

He pressed his hand on the small of Shion's back, pulling him closer so that their bodies nestled closely against one another. Shion made a guttural sound, low in his throat, something along the lines of a pleading for more. Nezumi obliged.

Breaking the kiss, he let his lips illustrate a line along Shion's jaw, to his ear lobe, to the sensitive spot below his ear were he lingered for a moment. Shion held on to Nezumi by the very shirt on his back, panting and trying to press closer and harder into him. Nezumi smiled to himself, letting Shion bite at his collar bone.

_It's not one sided_, Nezumi thought. _He's acting on his own, being daring even. _

Nezumi wanted to test his restraint. Exercising it would make it easier to say no when it was a close call. Hopefully, this wouldn't be one. He figured that only he would be daring enough to take it that far, Shion hadn't the desire. Or, he assumed he didn't.

Shion was feeling all sorts of strange new things. His stomach felt empty but not in a way that he felt unsatisfied, rather, the opposite was true. His throat felt hot and his skin felt electric. The feel of Nezumi's warm mouth on his neck made him want to shout. He tried to hold back by biting his lip or trying his own on Nezumi's exposed flesh. He could get used to this. He sincerely hoped that he could convince Nezumi to stop holding back.

They eventually grew tired of standing, and the taller of the two led them both to the couch. He walked Shion backwards, guiding him so that he wouldn't fall, until Shion's calves brushed against the front of it. Nezumi planned for Shion to willingly comply and sit down, but the white haired boy had another plan in mind.

Shion thinking for himself in the heat of the moment was not something Nezumi had anticipated in the slightest. He looked rather dumbfounded he was sure when Shion shook his head, and turned him so that he was the one that sat on the small red couch.

The standing boy slowly placed a knee on either side of Nezumi's legs, straddling him so that his now rather prominent arousal hovered just above the others. He yet again wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and kissed tenderly at his Adams apple. All Nezumi could do was stare blankly ahead with a look of shock apparent in the small O that his lips formed while Shion worked him eagerly.

He took a moment from his attempts to please to lean back and take in Nezumi's awed expression. He smirked, and Nezumi allowed his eyes to focus on the boy who was perched in his lap. Shion brushed Nezumi's bangs gently from his eyes and reached around to pull his hair down. It fell and pooled over his shoulders. Shion grinned wider now, pleased with Nezumi's reactions somehow.

"Shion, I-" Nezumi started. He'd begun to tell Shion that he didn't need to do this. That he would gladly take care of Shion himself, that he needn't try to please him like this yet.

"Nezumi," Shion whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against the other boys.

"Mmm?" he swallowed. He wondered what Shion was up to. Was this how it would always be, a game of _what the hell is going on_? Shion hadn't failed in surprising him the past two nights. He wondered what was to come, and struggled to recall how it'd begun. His thoughts were cut short when the dazzling being above him spoke once more, and he said-

"Don't you want me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

"_I have fallen." __No.6, Acceptance_

A million questions swam through Nezumi's head at once. Questions his currently flustered mind posed such as; how could he not? Here we was, pinned to his own couch by a being with hair as white as fine wool, and eyes the deep colour of rose petals. He was stricken that such a question had been asked to begin with. What kind of answer was he expected to give? Because the answer was obvious in the rare blush that tinted his nose and cheeks. Wasn't Shion aware?

He stared intently into Shion's eyes. The boy loomed over him, hoping for a response, but hardly expecting one either. His eyes could've bored holes into Nezumi's very soul. Shion needn't ask permission before taking Nezumi by his very heart strings, as he never knew when it was exactly happening. Shion slipped through the gaping void in his heart like smoke, and encapsulated his soul with a very firm grasp. He had a hard time understanding just how extreme Shion's effect on him was. Though there was no doubt in his mind that he would ever be the same.

"Shion, would you actually consider having sex with Safu in two years?"

At first, Nezumi hadn't any idea what direction it had come or who'd said it but the voice mimicked his very thoughts. He realized it wasn't a thought inside of his head anymore, but it'd managed in escaping from his own lips. Shion's eyes widened in something that resembled shock as well as the idea that he was being harshly scrutinized and he gawked at Nezumi. It appeared as though all these new flooding feelings replaced the ones he'd felt moments ago. Nezumi clung to the aroused and awed feelings that were slowly being replaced along with Shion's.

"What'd you say?"

"Answer the question." Nezumi clipped.

"Uh…" Shion stammered, "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

Nezumi considered this. _Maybe_ Shion actually had feelings for Safu; stronger than those he had for Nezumi. He'd known her longer after all, they'd been friends for a while before Nezumi and Shion's paths had even crossed. Were his feelings for Shion a miss? Worthless? Empty? When they breached the gates of No.6 and Safu returned, would Shion pretend that their relationship was nothing? Would he be forgotten? He began to doubt himself, and then remembered why he didn't get involved in the scattered feelings and empty promises of humans in the first place. Why should Shion be any exception?

"What are you thinking?" Shion asked, eyes searching Nezumi's.

_About what exactly I am to you? _Nezumi thought. He was too far gone in his own thoughts to be snatched out by some meaningless question. There was no straight answer he could give back to Shion. He wondered further… _Am I nothing? Have my feelings for you become objects in a game?_ Why, oh why did the sweet pleasures he found in life have to end with such haste and brutality? Was life just as he'd seen it before? An empty void where everyone lied and played people like pawns on a chess board, just for their own personal gain? It was disgusting. It made him feel sick.

"I thought you were different." He mumbled, averting his eyes.

Shion looked more displeased than confused. At least he wasn't entirely stupid, he seemed to have an idea about what was about to go down. Nezumi was an open book to Shion, and it killed him. He hated having someone else on the inside, knowing his thoughts as though they were put on display for all to see. There would be no privacy. Ever.

"Nezumi, please don't. Why now? Don't do this now, just…"

Nezumi shoved Shion off of him and stood, deciding where he could find a quiet please to calm down and think. He prepared to make his leave, but Shion lifted his hand to touch Nezumi's upper arm, the one that was marked by a scar. The taller boy looked skeptically at Shion, and then turned to exit the room, slamming the door behind him.

As he walked absent mindedly and with no destination in mind, he cupped his upper arm with his hand. The risen flesh could be felt under the fabric of his shirt. Every scar has a story, or so they say…. And when Nezumi thought about this scar alone, it flooded his brain with memories of Shion and his very first encounter with one another. Where he held his arm bleeding, and an angel appeared on a balcony- voice ripping through the air, echoing the wretched howl of the Moon Drop. In Nezumi's eyes it was a miracle, and the only proof he had that it wasn't a dream was the scar.

The scar that was once a wound, one that Shion had sewn back together. It very much resembled Nezumi's life. It may have hurt like hell, but when Nezumi really took a second to think about it, Shion had mended and sewn his life together it more ways than one. Nezumi was displeased with is prying in the beginning, but it began to be something that he considered routine. He would answer a few small seemingly meaningless questions that pertained to almost nothing at all, and Shion would turn it into something much more complex. It didn't take long before Nezumi realized that Shion had figured him all out. Walked in and taken a piece of him, like a thief that couldn't be caught. Though, unlike a thief -his intentions were good. Nezumi knew that.

His sick feelings were slowly being soothed as he coaxed himself out of anger.

He seriously doubted that he'd been deceived. Shion was not capable of hurting another human being in such a barbaric manner. Hell, he could barely demand much of Inukashi's damn mutts who'd spent their whole lives meeting the demands of worthless humans.

Now that he'd made an absolute prat out of himself, the thought about all of the possible actions he could take to turn this back around and make it right. His heart began felt heavy as he realized his fault and his need for Shion. He sighed wearily.

The weather was becoming warmer, but it was still early spring and the bite of the cool air was apparent on his rosy nose, as well as the growing anxiousness each boy felt as the Holy Day grew nearer. He rubbed his hands together and looked over his shoulder. No Shion.

He had to give Shion credit. He never followed him when he randomly left to find means of escape. He knew when it was time to say something, or simply leave Nezumi to his thoughts. Nezumi had a hard time acting or thinking rationally when he was under pressure. He had to get as far away from the cause as possible, and be left alone to his thoughts before he could see anything clearly. It was then that clear thoughts greeted him, and his conscience tenderly beat the shit out of him before he decided what to do next.

When he made it back to the underground apartment, he rested his back against the door and crossed his arms. _What should I say? _He thought_. Do I apologize? Of course I do, but…. _He turned and twisted the nob. The room was empty._ Shit! Where'd he run off this time? _Nezumi wondered.Suddenly, and without warning, he heard a rustle and a pang as book dropped from an isle and was visible from the doorway. Nezumi clutched at his heart as it pounded furiously.

"Shion?"

"Nezumi?" Shion called, peeking his head around the corner.

They took in the sight of each other.Shion sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"I think the new you has bipolar disorder…" he suggested.

"Shut up and kiss me." Nezumi ordered, covering the distance between them.

He clutched at Shion and kissed him as though it were his final moments on earth. His lips implored every inch of Shions exposed flesh, and Shion replied in whimpers and groans. He whispered his apologies and decided that Shion accepted them because instead of assuring him that it was okay, he prodded hungrily in every crevasse of Nezumi's mouth.

Once again he found himself owing Shion an apology. He deserved better than to be falsely accused and patronized so harshly. The fault lied with Nezumi's overactive imagination and severe lack of confidence in himself. Yet, he found that Shion still held onto him with tenderness, and though his kisses were rapid and eager- they were soft as well. And still, Shion's responses to Nezumi's touch seemed to be shameless attempts to make it proceed further.

As Nezumi explored Shion's body with his hands, repeatedly in the places that caused him to sing little 'mmns' and 'ahhhs', he tried sincerely to remember all of the spots that effected Shion the most. It was amazing; to consider that their life could've been this pleasurable from the beginning, but this was also unsettling because of the reason behind the absence of these actions.

He had intended to be able to kill Shion had he no other choice. Before, when Nezumi thought about it- he believed that he could be able to do it, even when he'd started to have such feelings for the boy. He wondered now though if that'd been him deciding in the back of his brain that Shion would never do something to provoke such violence. He thought he was able to kill Shion because he believed the situation where he'd need to be killed would never arrive.

Blinded by feelings, yet again; which confused him because it was something he tried so hard to see through. It was a fear of his; weakness at the expense of feeble human emotion -emotions that could be flipped backwards by the smallest of occurrences. It seemed a silly trick to fall for. He believed himself above nonsense such as this, he'd overcome so much in his lifetime, after all.

Nezumi had a bad habit of letting his mind wander in times such as this. It was something he would have to learn to control, or else they would find themselves having to endure little episodes like this every time they wanted to grope one another senseless. It would become something less pleasurable than it should be, and he believe he was thinking for the both of them when he decided that silly quarrels were something neither of them wanted to put up with.

They had needs after all- hormones; growing desire in their hearts that were now bound to burst out at any time. Now that each of them had sworn to the other that they'd tell no tales, there would be no secrets. None at all, and that meant that every little emotion could no longer be swallowed by talking themselves out of their needs. That would count as lying, wouldn't it? If they couldn't lie to each other, why should they lie to themselves, right?

Problematic as it may seem, Shion was beginning to fully accept any curve ball Nezumi pitched at him. He'd managed in penetrating the small universe that Nezumi'd secluded himself in. Nezumi was no longer alone; it was the two of them now. He hoped it'd always be that way- that they could depend on each other. It was a comforting thought.

As the Holy Day was just a few more days away and soon they would prepare further, they would have each other's backs. Shion had full confidence in Nezumi, as he'd never failed him before. Such distractions as _these_, though, those _would_ be a problem. They would have to reject any desires that nagged at them for a bit, and now that Shion was beginning to understand the dynamics of intimacy- he realized how achingly uncomfortable the sudden deprivation would be.

"N-nezumi, I want to apologize, too" Shion whispered. He brought his mouth close to the others ear and ran his tongue along the shell of it. "I take it back. I don't want to have sex with Safu… I only want to feel this way when I'm with you." He pressed.

"You will always have a place here, Shion. I simply envy her. She's had you in her midst for years. She's had the room to make advances and she took her chances for granted, because she knew she'd always be able to try again someday. I want to have that confidence in myself when it comes to you" Nezumi admitted shyly. He looked around the room, anywhere but Shion's face, which now stared at him in surprise.

Nezumi had a firm hold on Shion's waist, and brought him down to the floor with him, so that he now was straddled, once again, over his hips. Each boy's pulsating member pressed against the other made their desire obvious. Nezumi smiled warmly at Shion, silently inventing wicked ideas to have Shion yowling for more. Shion allowed Nezumi a smile in return, unaware of Nezumi's explicit thoughts.

The blue haired boy grasped Shion's hips tightly, and Shion eyes widened with the action. Nezumi knew how Shion would take the gesture, and like a loyal little dog, he rolled over.

Nezumi held himself off of Shion; hands on either side of his shoulders and knees just on the outside of his hips. He ran a hand down the fabric of Shion's shirt until he felt a small patch of his stomach that'd been exposed just above his pants. His fingers made their way under, up and over the smooth surface of Shion's chest. His skin was warm and gooseflesh rose in response to the caress.

As another result to the touch, Shion cooed softly, closing his eyes and bringing a hand up to his mouth. He tilted his head to the side and chewed on his nails gingerly, concentrating on the feel of Nezumi's fingers.

Nezumi bit his lip at the sight of the boy trying his damnedest to contain himself. He also had to persuade himself that tonight would not be the night that he would take Shion. He knew in his heart that there would still be much waiting before Shion was ready, but since this may be the last night they were together this way for the next few days, he figured he might as well make the best of it.

He knew very well that patience was a virtue, but all of the morals he'd worked to stay true to had a tendency to fly right out the door when Shion had something to do with it. Shion opened one eye to peak at Nezumi quickly, before shutting it again when Nezumi began to move. Nezumi pressed his hips forward, so that he was nestled tightly between Shion's thighs. Shion had his knees pointed up towards the ceiling and his legs had been sitting open before Nezumi's movement, and then the closed around Nezumi's hips. He looked at Nezumi again, mouth slack and brows raised.

Nezumi chuckled lightly, moving his hand down to tuck his fingers in the waistband of Shion's bottoms. Shion whimpered because Nezumi hadn't continued moving down and touched the part of him that ached for Nezumi the most. The blue haired boy's response was the un-tuck his finger tips and simply grasp Shions hip -and to not tempt him further.

Shion contemplated what he could possibly do to persuade Nezumi to touch him. His legs had fallen open again, knees up as far as they could manage under the other boy's weight- and Nezumi straddled him with his arousal between Shion's legs, deciding himself where this would eventually lead them. It was then that Shion rolled his hips forward experimentally, rubbing his need against the other boys- causing Nezumi to gasp and moan in response.

The fingers that Nezumi'd had resting on Shion's hip now dug lightly into his flesh and he brought his other hand to cover his mouth. All of his weight was now balanced between his knees as he held himself still over Shion in awe. Every last drop of humanity that Nezumi had left was used to convince him that he shan't throw every last moral away and fuck Shion in the floor.

"Shion, I think that we should pick this up another time…"

Shion looked taken aback, hurt even. "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't think you're ready yet and I'm having a little trouble with my self-control."

"Just go for it, Nezumi…" Shion offered.

"I can't…" Nezumi responded sadly. "I'm sorry, let's just…"

Nezumi wanted so badly to continue, and he knew that Shion wanted it too. He could have easily said yes and had the white haired boy hollering into the rafters…

"Shion!" he gasped, bewildered when he felt Shion roll his hips forward once more.

Shion began to giggle at the reaction he'd earned. Between fits, he whispered "You should've seen you're face just now…" Nezumi, who as expected, wasn't pleased that his pride had been bruised. He'd lost his cool; the little monster beneath him caused him to act against his own will. He hadn't intended to allow Shion such a sound, but he had no idea he would go to such a length to retrieve it.

"Dammit, you!" Nezumi growled.

In his hands he took Shion's arms, pinning them to the floor. His teeth sought the sizzling flesh of Shions neck, and his tongue drew circles in it once his jaws loosened their grip. Shion bucked into Nezumi, pressing for more attention in lower regions of his body; but Nezumi refused to oblige.

"Nezumi.. P-please.." Shion mewled.

"Naughty boys do not get their way, Shion."

"Have I been naughty?" he asked.

"Very, and you shall be punished." Nezumi told him.

Shion began to giggle again, and this humored and irritated Nezumi –all at the same time. How could he be so cool? Confident enough to laugh? This pitiful boy who could do nothing but manage nothing but getting himself into trouble had more restraint than Nezumi? The hell he did.

"Nezumi, what will you do?" Shion wondered.

All Nezumi could do, was look into his eyes with sincerity –giving him a warning look. A look that said 'Don't do anything stupid', before loosening his grip and lifting his shirt up over his head and to form a puddle on the floor beside them. His mouth formed a smile, and the smile soon formed a toothy grin that had nothing to do with humor. The last of Shion's laughter escaped him when he realized just what he'd gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5: Submission

_"I have fallen." __No.6, Submission_

He went to work on Shion with more effort than he imagined he would. It took a lot more energy than he expected, and Shion's reactions were also a surprise.

Instead of blushing, cooing and murmuring baby talk; he took all of the passion in him that he could muster up and aimed it at Nezumi with full force.

Nezumi was beginning to second guess that he knew Shion at all. This creature in his midst was like a completely separate being from the innocent, composed Shion that he was used to watching second guess himself or trip over nothing. The freaks come out at night, he supposed.

Shion had never really experienced any form of sex with anyone before- He was correct in this belief, right? That wasn't just another assumption, was it? All of that built up pressure… the nagging need to feel release; perhaps that is what drove the boy to be such a dare devil in these situations.

"Nezumiiii" he would sigh, arms squeezing tightly around Nezumi's shoulders and finger tips digging into the bare skin of his back.

As Nezumi had warned, he didn't touch Shion in the places he wanted to desperately to be touched. He caressed, kissed, and licked everywhere but- and Shion's whimpers and shameless bucks for attention were proof that he obviously was not pleased with the loss of contact.

"Nezu- Please! Stop teasing me!" Shion whined.

Nezumi gave him a pitiful look, bottom lip jutting and all. Though of course, he felt no pity. He was in the right, he believed. The little squirt had asked for it.

"You did this to yourself, you know." He reminded him, smiling now.

Shion frowned and sat up, pushing Nezumi off of him. Nezumi seemed surprised but allowed himself to be moved, leaning back on one hand and using the other to wipe sweat beads from his forehead. Shion panted and rose up onto his knees.

"Fine then- you lay down." Shion ordered, leaning forward to press his palms to the floor. He let his back fall so that it arched slightly so that he was now on all fours in front of Nezumi.

Nezumi's mouth fell open with an almost inaudible 'pop', his eyebrows climbing up his forehead. He gave Shion a look of disbelief and an unwillingness to grant his command. Unlike Shion, he wasn't as tame. He would not play fetch or roll over like an obedient little mutt. He wanted good reason before he allowed himself to submit. And that applied to anyone, not just Shion.

"Please? Just do it." Shion said again calmly, but the pleading look in his eyes betrayed him.

He complied, letting his back lower until it pressed against the cold floor. Shion crawled towards him, grinning like a mad man before throwing a leg over Nezumi's midsection and hovering there.

Nezumi glared up at the boy, who seemed to be immensely pleased with their new position. Nezumi, on the other hand, felt weak and wished to sit back up.

He cared for his sanity, and he knew that if he didn't allow Shion to go ahead and prove whatever it was he was trying to, that he would never hear the end of it. Besides, he was in a good mood. The least he could do was allow the other boy some leniency- just this once, at least.

As he lay there, he couldn't help but wonder how dominant Shion might turn out to be. The thought worried him more than it excited him. In fact, he could hardly see anything good coming from being dominated by Shion. He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, as if to shake the thought from his mind. As expected, it was no good, but the sudden sensation that greeted his very stricken groin almost gave him whiplash when he snatched his head up, eyes flying open.

He looked down and saw Shion's fingers dancing over the belt that held his pants around his waist. Shion's eyes flickered and caught Nezumi's. He continued to hold his gaze, biting his lip and working to unfasten the belt with haste. He looked pleading, as if trying to convey to Nezumi a sudden thought that'd just passed through his mind. Unfortunately for him, Nezumi's mind was far, far away at the moment. There would be no retrieving it.

_Self-control, self-control, self-control- Dammit, Nezumi! _He thought to himself. He mustn't let Shion proceed; there would be no turning back.

Once the belt was un-latched, Shion pulled on it to remove it from the belt loops of Nezumi's pants. Nezumi sighed when Shion moved his hands to set it on the floor, but was relieved when his fingers caught his zipper next with their return.

_Holy shit, _he thought. _Shion is undressing me. What the hell do I do? What the hell is HE going to do?! Do I stop him? No, no, no- that will only discourage him. Look at him go… _

Nezumi's thoughts raced. Agreeing and disagreeing with himself about what action he should take in this moment, trying desperately not to shout.

What he would shout, he also could not decide… It was going to either be _Shion, stop. You don't have to…. _Or_ Hurry the fuck up, now! _One of the two, and with the way things were going now, he held his tongue because it'd most likely be the latter.

Shion tugged Nezumi's pants over his hips once they'd been completely un-done. Nezumi lifted up and wriggled them a bit so that the pants would slip over more easily, dropping his weight when they were past his knees. They joined his belt and shirt, which lay on the floor beside the two of them.

_What a sight_, Nezumi crooned to himself. He grinned lazily.

Shion's cheeks were tinted the darkest of pinks as he looked over Nezumi's almost nude body. His erection stood at attention when it was released from the confines of the pants he'd been wearing. Now only one article of clothing remained before he would be completely naked.

Shion, was still entirely clothed, he noted.

He hadn't expected that at all… For some reason, he'd predicted that he'd have Shion peeling his _own_ clothes off. He hadn't anticipated a lot of the things he'd encountered tonight and he wondered if there'd be any end or if it'd continue to be surprise after surprise.

The white haired boy, expressing much hesitancy, lowered his head. Nezumi could've died then and there and been happy, but he wouldn't allow himself to pass without a fight.

Shion's lips pressed against Nezumi's arousal through the soft fabric of his boxers, and Nezumi responded with something that sounded like a half-sob. It ripped from his throat and his eyes were wide; fixated on Shion.

Above him, Shion smiled and closed his eyes- regaining his confidence at the expense of Nezumi's reaction- another of which he hadn't expected in granting Shion.

_Damn it all to hell_.

"Shion!" he moaned.

"Yes?" Shion asked simply, knowing very well what Nezumi was calling for. More; the thing Nezumi had refused to give him. Shion was a lot more willing to soothe Nezumi's pleas, but why not have a little fun now that the chance was available.

"Do not tease me, Shion!" Nezumi warned.

"I'm not teasing. Who's teasing?"

"Seriously, Shion- I can't handle it. I'm losing my mind over here!" Nezumi begged.

"Such a brat…" Shion sighed, but smiled at Nezumi.

The smile practically sang _Tease. Tease. Tease. I am a huge fucking tease. _Or, at least, that's what the smile said to Nezumi. He couldn't be angry at him though. There was no reason to be, if anything- he wanted to tell Shion how much he loved him. Show Shion, rather. But right now, _he_ was the one on _his_ back- and it was Shion who had something to prove. He wouldn't move a muscle, he would submit. For now. He would find a way to get Shion on his back one way or another.

"Please, Shion." Nezumi pleaded.

Shion couldn't help but feel intoxicated, whether it be the smell of Nezumi's sex or the beautiful noises and movements he made- one thing was for sure and it was that Shion's self-control was beginning to falter as well.

So maybe he hadn't done anything like this before, but he had common sense. He'd learned about sex when he lived in No.6, and even though they were taught to suppress any urges they had- luckily, he wasn't in No.6 anymore, was he?

As restraint became something he fought to cling to- he wondered what action he'd take next. He had an idea; he knew what he _wanted_ to do… but what good was it when he didn't know how to do it. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew _how_, he was simply worried he wouldn't do it right. He was hesitant because he wanted to please Nezumi- to prove that he could hold his own. It'd only make him feel guilty if he did all of the receiving, even when he had something to give.

He'd just begun removing the very last layer that stood between him and Nezumi. Nezumi eyed him, and he knew that he should probably get a move on. Time moved slowly in times like these- every second was like a lifetime. He smirked at the boy who waited anxiously and with more patience than Shion had ever seen him practice before. Inside of his head, he heard static and his thoughts screamed at him. _Do this, do that_ but he still couldn't help to stress about the effectiveness. He couldn't express his doubts because he knew that it would only cause Nezumi to take over once more.

_You can do this_, he assured himself. _You've got in you. He's too far gone now, you can't just keep him waiting all fucking night- get to it!_

Nezumi swallowed loudly, before returning a smile and a forced chuckle.

"Somethin' wrong, Tiger?" he teased, but his voice cracked.

Shion shook his head before Nezumi had even finished his question. He'd waited long enough. Nezumi was lying there, ass-naked; the least he could do was make use of the lack of clothing. He'd asked if they could switch up- it wasn't him waiting anymore, it was Nezumi. And frankly, Nezumi's patience was shit. He closed his eyes and braced himself before putting his lips around the head of Nezumi's length, sliding his mouth as far down as he could manage.

Nezumi gasped and his hips jerked of their own volition. He chided himself silently and attempted to control them. Each of his hands slapped down onto the floor and he shut his eyes as tight as they would go; brow furrowing as he concentrated on not bucking further into the warm that was closed tightly around his throbbing erection. He didn't want to gag Shion, or else he may never try to please him this way again. Shion hadn't even begun to move yet and he was already panting.

The white haired boy brought himself back up after he'd covered as much flesh as he could manage. He licked up the entire length of Nezumi's appendage, from base to tip, and Nezumi whimpered loudly in response.

It'd been a while, and Nezumi could already tell that he wasn't going to last as long as he hoped. He wished that time would stop, and he could live this moment forever. He wondered if he was dead, and maybe he'd gone to heaven. _As if_, he thought- but this couldn't be hell either.

He was absolutely overwhelmed and it was because of Shion. Again. This had been the last thing he'd expected. Without a doubt, there had to be some… sexual deviant demon possessing Shion's body –but at the moment, he could live with that.

There would be no exorcism tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Compromise

_"I have fallen." __No.6, Compromise_

Shion was doubtful of his ability to please Nezumi this first time. He may be naive, but he knew that making someone feel that good had to take time and practice. He to each and every response Nezumi allowed and let it fuel him to continue further. Nezumi had fully intended to somehow persuade Shion to turn this whole thing around, but now he was nothing but a writhing pile of baby-talk.

There were times where Shion needed some guidance and assurance. Sometimes he would ask Nezumi's opinion. He realized after a while that this was pointless because all Nezumi would do was look at him through one opened eye while chewing holes in his lip.

He had to have been doing something right at least. He was sure the Nezumi wouldn't let it slip if he'd done something wrong- unless he was trying to spare his feelings? Though Nezumi was rude to Shion on an everyday basis, he knew that it was probably his naivety that angered him. Now he was trying to spare him? _Hypocrite,_ he thought.

Shion knew that he couldn't back out now; he had to finish what he'd started. And so he did. He continued to let Nezumi fill up his throat, eventually his gag reflex became accustomed to the intrusion.

"Shion, you can stop. I'm…" Nezumi practically sang.

Shion continued until he could taste Nezumi's release, and he drank it in without complaint. His name escaped Nezumi's lips and echoed off of the walls and of course, this pleased Shion. His heart began to throb. He'd done it. He'd proved he wasn't useless in all of this. Nezumi could enjoy being with him too, and not just the other way around. He lifted his head and smiled triumphantly at Nezumi, lust flickering like a burning flame in his eyes.

He was dancing in his skin, he wanted to scream. He waited for Nezumi to speak, but all Nezumi could do was stare at him, wide eyed.

What do you say to the most inexperienced, naïve person you know after a performance like that? It was mind blowing, to say the least. Instead of allowing himself to relish in the pleasure that surged through his body in waves, he sat in awe of the white haired boy who grinned down at him.

"Shion.." he murmured.

"What is it they say? '_Cat got your tongue'_?" Shion chuckled.

He did all that he could do and that was tackle the boy opposite him. So innocent, and soon he would wash all traces of that innocence clean from Shion. He was having a hard time swallowing the fact that Shion hadn't done all of this before because he was rather talented. Maybe he'd sifted through the rather risqué rows of books that he'd stacked in the darker corners. There was nothing too naughty, just more detailed that Shion was used to reading –or so he assumed.

He kissed and nipped roughly at Shion's neck, who hissed in response to the clicking of teeth and heaving escaping Nezumi. He held him down with his weight, holding himself above the boy before sitting back on his heels and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Shion, tell me how." He ordered hoarsely.

"What?"

"How can you be so good at that? I.."

"Oh, so those sounds you were making meant good things? I was worried. It kind of sounded like you were losing your cool. That's unlike you." Shion teased.

"Seriously though, I mean, what have you gotten _into_?" he said, grabbing his briefs from the pile of his clothing off of the floor in attempt to cover himself.

"Beginners luck?" Shion shrugged.

Nezumi scoffed, and rolled his eyes. He pressed his lips against the white haired boys softly, kissing gently and not as rough as he had previously. These kisses somehow meant more. They made gooseflesh rise, and he could reason with himself that he was doing the right thing. What else could justify this wonderful feeling he had when he was with Shion? He'd fallen.

Shion was like a fucking miracle. He was surely something else, and Nezumi highly doubted that it was the amount of time they'd known each other or even Shion's pitifully obvious attempts to woo him (which he denied). It was probably his bravery -his ability to somehow understand something without having experienced it. The way that he accepted and faced any challenges that stopped him from getting what he wanted, even when he was unsure of that much himself.

"You saved my life, you know." Nezumi whispered.

Shion raised his hands to his mouth and bit at the skin around his nails. He looked Nezumi right in the eyes before closing his own and shaking his head in denial.

"I don't know what you mean." Shion murmured.

"You saved my life, and you still do." Nezumi said. "You know exactly what I mean too; stop trying to pull that modesty shit. I owe you my life; tell me what I can do?"

_He's breaking the skin that divides us. My insides are his to see… I wonder is my heart throbbing in my chest. Can he see my lungs expand and deflate with the very air that he's breathing with me? Ah, shit. I hate feeling like I'd rather be alone. _"I don't want to be alone, I want to be with you." He whispered.

"Then never leave me. That's what you can do. You're headstrong and I know you probably think that saving me from No.6 was to pay contribution to the weak but-" he dropped his eyes, "You saved my life too you know. We're pretty even if you think about it."

"Yeah, but…"

"You don't think, I know." Shion smiled up at him.

Nezumi chuckled, returning the smile lightly.

He supposed if that was all he was going to get from Shion on the topic, that'd be just fine with him; for now. Eventually he would find a way because he simply couldn't live the rest of his life with this heavy sensation of guilt and debt. There would have to be some sort of closure. He hoped that he and Shion would soon before long be able to live in a world where they had nothing to keep their minds off of each other, but for the time being there was something that stood between.

The lingering reality that they still needed to infiltrate the towering walls of No.6 and retrieve Safu remained somewhere in the back of each of their heads. It was making it hard to enjoy anything, really. They always felt as though they were forgetting something, and when the truth dawned on them once more; that's when things got tense. Neither of them enjoyed living this way. It would have to stop.

Shion leaned forward onto all fours once more and placed a small peck on the corner of Nezumi's mouth, which twitched at the touch. The blue haired boy sighed.

"Shion, we really need to stop fooling around with this sort of stuff…" Nezumi huffed.

"Why's that?"

"The Holy Day is coming up and…"

Shion frowned and leaned back on his heels.

He knew that there were more important things to be worrying about. Things that didn't involve all the things he wanted to happen between Nezumi and himself. Instead of being selfish, he needed to take responsibility. He needed to save Safu, and No.6… 

_But what if something bad happens?_ Shion thought_. It won't be easy. _

After coming to terms with his feeling for Nezumi, and finally getting him to admit that he felt the same… what if one of them didn't come back? His lip quivered and he looked up at Nezumi, who at this point, looked concerned.

"I know…" Shion admitted. "I've been selfish, but I don't want this to end. I love being this way with you," he looked down at his palms which sat in his lap "I lo… _love you_." His eyes became hot and he blinked hard, sending tears rolling down his cheeks

Nezumi leaned forward and grasped Shion's shoulders.

"Shion, we're going to be okay. Don't worry"

But Shion would worry. He would worry every night and day until it was all over. He was the one who wanted to save No.6. He was the one dragging Nezumi back into the place he was at war against.

Shion looked down at his hands. He'd meant it every time he told Nezumi that he valued what he had learned during their time together in the West District. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Of course he missed his mother… he thought about her every single day. Nezumi wasn't necessarily wrong when he'd connected the dots between his mother and the young girl he often read to in their cozy den. They shared a name; Karan.

He also missed Safu… but Safu was studying abroad in No.5, therefore he'd be missing her even if none of this had ever happened.

He remembered what Nezumi said about Shion choosing No.6 over him. That was, after he discovered the truth about the parasitic city and Elyurius. Nezumi had such a fear of the two of them becoming attached because if Shion _did _choose No.6, they would 'become enemies'…

_Look at us now, _he thought to himself.

While he seriously doubted Nezumi would kill him if it ever came to that, Shion had already chosen him. Shion chose Nezumi. How could he not? They had undoubtedly become attached, but he could only hope that would make them stronger. It would make them more relentless in protecting one another. They would protect each other with their _lives…_

Shion chided himself for letting the thought enter his mind. They would be fine… Even Nezumi thought so! They would bring down the wall between No.6 and the outside, and there would be no differences between the outside and the inside. There would be no No.6…

And while these happy thoughts comforted him, he still feared the unexpected. He mustn't be too naïve. What would he do if he lost Nezumi? What would his existence be worth then? He'd be alive and his mother wouldn't have to cry… He'd see Safu again… There would be no No.6… but somehow, even then, happiness seemed impossible with Nezumi by his side.

The crimson eyed boy thought long and hard about what he could possibly do with himself if he ended up losing Nezumi. He knew he should be more worried about himself, as Nezumi was capable of protecting himself. But still, he pondered the possibility…

Safu could still be interested. Nezumi did say that it was a fat chance that she'd ever stop pursuing Shion. But Shion had no desire what-so-ever to have anything 'special' with Safu…especially now that he had something 'special' with Nezumi. He hoped their relationship was as meaningful to Nezumi as it was to him. The signs were there, but Nezumi had been around the block a few times. Nezumi would be his 'first' if things continued to head the direction they were going, as he had no prior experience with… sex.

….And now Shion's thoughts ended right where they started.

Would this continue?

"N-Nezumi," he sniffed. "I want to be with you like this…" Shion reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over Nezumi's bottom lip. "Even after we bring the walls down; I don't want the end of No.6 to be the end of us." He let his hand drop into his lap.

The older boy snorted and a flush crawled over his cheeks.

"How do you say such embarrassing things out loud?" Nezumi replied in a pained voice. Silver eyes peeked at a crimson pair through thick lashes. "I told you that we're going to be okay, can you just trust me?"

"I trust you," Shion smiled.


End file.
